


The Power of Adorableness

by Stripesicles222



Series: RWBY Tales [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: Ruby Rose was cute. That was the only way to put it.  Not cute like she found her attractive. No, Ruby was adorable. Like a puppy or something.  For the first time in her life, Cinder didn't want to hurt her enemy. It was inhumane to hurt something so adorable. Even if you hated humanity as much as Cinder did, it just wasn't possible.
Series: RWBY Tales [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002489
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Power of Adorableness

Cinder watched the girl as she left with the general. There was something about her that captivated her, and she found herself not displeased about that.

Her mind wandered back to their first meeting at Beacon. The Rose girl had been very welcoming. After almost knocking them all over, of course.

The girl had been rushing down the hall, seemingly on a very important task, and yet she still had time to welcome them and point them in the right direction.

There was something about the student that drew her away from thoughts of her evil plans. That made her want to spare the girl with the red cloak.

Shaking it aside, she emerged from her hiding place and made her way back to the dance.

It was irrelevant. All that matters is fulfilling her objectives.

\---

The more time she spent around the students, the more she realized just how hyper and full of hope the young teen was.

Usually, she would have found such actions sickening. But from this girl, it was oddly endearing.

It was until she overheard a passing comment from another student that she finally realized what it was.

Ruby Rose was cute. That was the only way to put it.

Not cute like she found her attractive. No, Ruby was adorable. Like a puppy or something.

For the first time in her life, Cinder didn't want to hurt her enemy. It was inhumane to hurt something so adorable. Even if you hated humanity as much as Cinder did, it just wasn't possible.

With these new revelations fresh in her mind, Cinder was at a loss.

Her whole life's work had suddenly ground to a halt, all because of this one student.

She could always just have Emerald or Mercury eliminate the problem, but that just didn't feel right.

Cinder had a sudden urge to protect that adorableness.

She could always change sides, but she knew that it wasn't wise to cross Salem. She was hard enough to deal with when you were her ally.

Confused and out of ideas, she decided to turn to the source of her troubles.

Cautiously, the woman in disguise approached the table where the scythe wielder was studying with her partner.

"Ruby Rose, right?" she asked.

The cloaked girl looked up in surprise, not expecting her name to be called.

"Oh! Hi," she exclaimed. "You're on that team from Mistral, right? The one I ran into in the hall. I am sorry about that."

Cinder let out a small chuckle at her rambling. She noticed even the girl was trying to hold back a smile.

"So I'm not the only one you tripped over when you met them, am I?" the heiress challenged with a grin.

"Yes, that was me," Cinder verified. "But I don't think I've properly introduced myself. My name is Cinder."

Ruby took the proffered hand and shook it eagerly.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she beamed. "I've met Emerald, and I don't think Mercury likes people very much."

"No, he's just quiet around strangers," Cinder agreed.

"Like Ruby," Weiss shot.

The youngest of the three pouted and crossed her arms in a childish manner.

Talking to this girl was just so easy. It was as if all her defensive walls just didn't matter. This girl was so pure. Her adorableness made her seem so innocent and incapable of doing harm.

Cinder knew that wasn't the case though. She had witnessed firsthand how deadly she was with that weapon of hers.

"So did you need anything?" Weiss asked.

"Not really," Cinder said. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Are you settling in well?"

Cinder was caught off guard by the heiress' question. From what she'd heard, Weiss could be very difficult to deal with. It seemed that Ruby was capable of softening even the coldest of hearts.

"Uh…yeah," Cinder replied. "Better than okay actually. Beacon has been very welcoming."

The rapier wielder nodded in acknowledgment before turning back to her papers to continue studying.

"We're just studying for Oobleck's history exam," Ruby explained. "You want to join us?"

Once again, Cinder was shocked by her sincerity. Never before had she felt so welcome by someone who was supposed to be her enemy. She sensed absolutely no ill intent from the girl. It was almost unbelievable.

It was then that Cinder decided, she didn't care what Salem did. Cinder would befriend this adorable teen and learn just what it was that made her so friendly and trusting. It would be nice to have real friends for once.

She was sure Emerald would change sides with her. The green-haired girl was extremely loyal to Cinder.

She wasn't sure how Mercury would react, but she'd deal with that later.

For now, she had study buddies.

"I'd love to join you," she said.

Ruby grinned widely at her and passed over a book. Cinder couldn't help but think she'd made the right choice.


End file.
